


sticky situation

by taakofromtaz (octolingkiera)



Series: twinsweek!! [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Twinsweek, super short, this is entirely banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octolingkiera/pseuds/taakofromtaz
Summary: twinsweek day 1: favorite twin (or both)taako gets a bit stuck. lup is no help.





	sticky situation

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short but i didnt wanna ruin it lol
> 
> originally posted on tumblr. thanks again for the prompt, tess!!
> 
> why is he stuck??? idk come up with a reason yourself lol

“In my defense,” Taako says, giving Lup a sheepish smile, “it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time.”

“You are the biggest idiot I’ve ever met.” Lup sighs and shakes her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Are you gonna get me down or not?”

“I should leave you there.” Lup glares around her hand and he shrinks back a little. “I should leave you there and make you _think_ about how and why you got your ass _stuck_ in this situation to begin with.”

“You wouldn’t do that to me, would you? Your best and only brother?” Taako bats his eyelashes at her and puts on his most pathetic face.

Lup is entirely unfazed. “Uh huh. Try that on someone who _didn’t_ teach you everything you know.”

“ _You_ taught _me_?” Taako scoffs indignantly. “Puh- _lease_. If anyone perfected the art of the puppy eyes, it’s _me_. I’ve honed it down to a _science_. I’m the _master_.”

“What makes you think that?”

“No one else can look this pathetic!” Taako cries, shoving his nose into the air. Lup unsuccessfully stifles a snort and Taako pauses. “Oh, wait, uh. That didn’t—that didn’t come out right, uh.” Lup starts laughing for real and his face colors a bit. “Oh. Yeah. Laugh it up, _Lup_. See if I ever help _you_ again.”

“Taako. Babe. I love you so much,” Lup says between belts of breathless laughter.

Taako rolls his eyes and allows himself to smile too. “Yeah, alright, right back at cha’. Now. Are you gonna help me or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> [check me out on tumblr!](https://taakofromtaz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
